Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Daniel completes in his favorite game, he earns $370$ points. Daniel already has $270$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2350$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Daniel needs to complete to reach his goal?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Daniel will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Daniel wants to have at least $2350$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2350$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2350$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 370 + 270 \geq 2350$ $ x \cdot 370 \geq 2350 - 270 $ $ x \cdot 370 \geq 2080 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2080}{370} \approx 5.62$ Since Daniel won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $5.62$ up to $6$ Daniel must complete at least 6 levels.